Quest for Love
by Hermione99
Summary: Three girls disappear and it's up to Harry, Ron and Draco to save them. But there's more to it...each girl is destined to be the true love of our heroes. Join our heroes as they journey to find their true love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I've had this idea for awhile but I never knew how I would make it work. I think I finally sorted it all out so it can finally be posted! Yay! If you want some more Christmas fics I have 25 one-shots currently in the making. Oh yeah and just in case...I don't own Harry Potter...even though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1: The Note**

Harry sat silently in his car. The radio playing softly behind Harry as he watched his girlfriend of three years unlock the keys to her flat. The snow glistened on the ground causing the moon to reflect off of the piled snow. Ginny twisted the doorknob and opened the door to her flat. She glanced back at Harry and gave him a slight wave. Harry nodded and started up the car again pulling slowly away from her street. Feeling lonely in the silence, Harry turned up the radio. With it being only a few weeks away Christmas, Christmas music began blaring from the speakers.

"They're singing Deck the Halls. But it's not like Christmas at all," it sang.

Harry sighed and became engulfed in his thoughts. It didn't feel like Christmas. Usually Christmas was one of the things Harry looked forward to most, but this year he found it hard to be excited. Perhaps it was because he was getting older and the spirit of Christmas was leaving him. Perhaps it was because he had to work for most of the month. Or perhaps it had something to do with the hole in Harry's heart. Harry thought of his parents, how their paths had aligned and they got married at the age of nineteen. Not too long after, Harry was born. Now, twenty-two years later, Harry was nowhere close to having his own child.

It's not like this alone bothered him. It was more of the fact that his girlfriend was in no position to even get married, let alone have kids and Harry was beginning to thirst for a family of his own. Sure he had the Weasley's to look after him but he wanted his own family, one he could provide for and love.

Harry stopped his car in front of small house. It was his idea for him and his friends to get flats in the muggle world. It kept them hidden from the gossip-hungry journalists who found enjoyment in creating false, scandalous stories about the famous trio. As Harry trudged through the snow to his front door he realized how tired he was. Envisioning his bed he opened the door hurriedly and threw off his coat. However, much to his dismay, he heard a soft cooing from the kitchen.

Walking over to the source of the sound begrudgingly, Harry could see the outline of an owl. Harry flipped on the light switch and untied the letter from the owl's foot. He recognized the owl. The golden owl with silver hi-lights belonged to the Auror department. Harry groaned as he fed the owl a treat and watched it fly out into the cold.

Harry opened the parchment up and began deciphering the scribbled words on the paper. "Harry, there's something here you may want to look at. it involves Hermione and Ginny. We have an interesting note in the office. Sincerely, Ron." Sighing audibly to himself, Harry apparated to the Auror department in which he worked. He had had this job for a year now and worked alongside Ron and Draco. Work had been rough lately and had already caused the three men several sleepless nights however, if it concerned Hermione and Ginny, Harry was all for it.

As he got to the office he saw Ron drinking some coffee with his feet propped up on the desk. Beside him was Draco reading a letter. "Draco I'm surprised you showed up." Harry said giving him a seemingly surprised look.

"It's addressed to me as well so it must be important." Draco said scanning what seemed to be a letter.

"This better be good." Harry grumbled. "I'm giving up my sleep for this."

"We are too Harry." Draco snapped. "Besides this letter is odd. Your girlfriend seems to be in trouble."

With those words Harry snatched the letter out of Harry's hand.

_"Where have they all gone? Brunette, Red and Blonde. Here one second and gone the next, so follow the clues...follow the text." _

Harry stopped. "So let me guess, you think that Hermione and Ginny are the brunette and red?"

"Read the rest of it." Ron insisted.

_"They are hidden by the Weasley home, in a tall hill that stands alone." _

"What the hell is this?" Harry said irritably.

Ron shrugged. "It just flew in about a half hour ago. Addressed to all three of us."

"Brunette, Red and Blonde?" Draco recited. "Since it involves you two I think it's safe to say Hermione and Ginny are being held captive somewhere."

"This is rubbish." Harry spat. "I dropped Ginny off at her house a half hour ago. She was still there. Someone's bluffing us."

"If this is any help to the puzzle, the letter came in this." Ron said sliding over a white envelope with pink writing.

"A quest for true love?" Draco mocked. "What is this? Some sort of game? I gave up sleep for this?"

"Hermione wasn't home when I went over there." Ron said solemnly. "I don't think is just some game. Someone has three people, one that belongs to each of us. Draco got any girls in your life?"

Draco pondered this question and finally shook his head. "Not unless you count the girl I snogged at the bar last night."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We're not really going to believe this are we? This could easily be a trap to lure us into our own death."

Ron scowled at the two of them. "Fine then. Go home boys."

"Really?" Draco said eagerly.

Ron nodded, "Think about this though. If its true then people we care about are in danger."

Ron stood up and stalked away. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Might as well sleep while you two start thinking rationally." Ron grumbled.

"He's absolutely mental." Draco spoke once Ron was out of sight.

"I just saw Ginny. She's not missing."

"Exactly!" Draco exclaimed. "And this while business about love? Who would be gullible enough to fall for that?" Draco and Harry fell silent. Suddenly Harry felt it was his responsibility, hoax or not, to find out if the letter was true. He couldn't risk losing two women who meant so much to him.

"What happens if three people are missing tomorrow? Do we follow the clue?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not the right person to ask. My first instinct is to save someone, not think logically."

"That's why Slytherins are deeply needed in the Auror department." Draco said.

"Do you think it's a trick?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "I have no idea. It very well could be. Lets sleep on it though."

"Very well then." Harry said. "I'll see you bright and early in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It Begins**

_Harry roamed around the pitch dark room in hopes of finding anything at all. Suddenly a dim light turned on and Harry could see just before him Ginny. "Harry!" Ginny screeched as she was torture mercilessly by a masked person. _

_Behind him he heard another voice, "Harry, they got to me too!" Turning around slowly he saw Hermione being pushed around by another masked figure. Harry wanted to save them. He wanted to take the brunt of it and let them both escape unscathed. But he couldn't. His feet were glued to the floor. He tried desperately to free himself but it was no use. He was stuck. _

_Harry had never been in this predicament before. He felt powerless, lost and annoyed. Glancing at the faces of Ginny and Hermione Harry felt agony for his the two girls being tortured just out of arms reach. Harry was about to scream when the dark dungeon room morphed into a different picture._

_Harry found himself in a green living room sitting near the fire. Taking in his surroundings, Harry knew that this wasn't a made up location, he had been here before. Glancing to his right he saw her. Her hair draped carefully over shoulder, her modest smile shaking off one of his compliments, her dreamy eyes that were filled with compassion...and possibly love. Harry found her irresistible and slowly leaned in to touch her pink lips but just as he got close enough to feel her breath on his neck, a loud buzzing went off._

Harry woke up with a jolt, hitting his head on the headboard of his bed. Rubbing the sore part of his head he reflected on the dream he just had. It was his first nightmare in years. Images of Hermione and Ginny replayed in his mind. In his dream they were tortured, and he didn't do anything about it. Was this reality? Were Ginny and Hermione being kept hidden someone where in a mountain? Then there was the second part of his dream. Harry knew that scene, it had already happened, so why had he dreamt it? Taking in all of his thoughts, Harry slowly got dressed and apparated to the first home he thought of.

He knocked on the door but received no answer. He lifted up the icy, owl statue that stood on the porch. Underneath it a gold key glimmered in the sunlight. Turning the key in the lock he got inside. It was empty. Even worse was the state of the house. He knew it was unlike Hermione to have a messy house. Yet there in the kitchen was a stack of papers scattered across the floor. The chairs were flipped over and Harry reckoned she had out on a rather good fight. Kneeling down and collecting the papers in one neat stack he heard a voice said from behind."

"I told you they would be gone in the morning." Harry recognized that voice from anywhere. It was the voice he had fought with, the one he told secrets to, the one that stayed by him for years. "We just got word from somebody that Luna Lovegood is missing as well. We got our blonde now as well."

Harry scratched his head. "This is crazy."

"Look Harry, I'm not in the mood for your skepticism." Ron snapped.

"I'm not being skeptic. I believe you." Harry said sternly. "I just thought they were safe."

Ron looked at Harry and nodded. "I did too." The room grew quiet and neither one made a sound. "I'm heading back to the office. Kingsley is making a portkey for us."

"Where will it send us?"

"Martin's Peak." Ron said flatly. "It's the mountain I grew up by. You know, near the Weasley home?"

"And Draco?" Harry asked concerned.

"He already notified me to tell me he was heading over to the office." Ron said. "You coming?"

"Of course." Harry said as the two of them apparated to the office.

"So this will take us right to Martin's Peak?" Draco asked for the fifth time.

"Yes." Ron said sharply. "Why do you act as if you have never teleported via port key?"

"Cause I haven't really." Draco admitted. "I don't really trust this thing."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Kingsley approved of it."

"Kingsley approves in a lot of things. That doesn't mean I trust him." Draco said hesitantly.

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Malfoy either you man up or I'll-"

"Draco it's not that bad." Harry said interrupting the cruel threat Ron was about to make. The two of them struggled to get along at the beginning. The old hate that ran between them took awhile to get rid of and even then arguments arose between every-so-often.

Draco glared at the two of them and then sighed, "Fine, I guess there's always a first for everything." Harry and Ron nodded looking at the portkey. It wasn't anything fancy, just a Christmas mug Kingsley had found in a muggle shop.

"On three." Ron told the other two. "One...two...three." Harry felt himself spinning out of the Auror office and into the cool air.

"NOT THAT BAD!" Draco yelled once they had returned to the ground. "THAT WAS TERRIBLE! YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T THROW UP!"

"Ron why aren't we at the top of the mountain?" Harry asked curiously.

"What?" Ron asked smiling amusingly at Draco. "Oh!" He said as he realized what Harry said. "I don't really know. Kingsley said we would be on Martin's Peak. There must be some enchantment."

"Oh this is just great!" Draco said sarcastically. "We're going to have to climb this bloody mountain in the cold."

"You have a problem Draco?" Harry asked.

"It's covered in snow!" Draco whined.

Harry tried to stop himself from smiling but Draco frowned at him. "You have to save you true love." Harry joked.

Draco scoffed. "Apparently." They began walking when Draco protested, "Hey wait a second! If Harry's with Ginny and Ron's with Hermione that means I'm stuck with Loony!"

"Don't call her that." Ron snapped.

"Yeah, she's a really nice girl." Harry said. Draco scoffed once more as they headed up the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Harry entered a pub wanting to find his best friend. He had received word from Neville that Ron was drinking excessive amounts of beer. As he walked into the dark cave he heard a grungy man say,"Love is a terrible thing." He set down his mug and cleared his throat. "All the sudden you find yourself doing things for someone because you want them to be happy not yourself."_

_"That's exactly why I never will fall in love again." Said a familiar voice. Harry walked over to the man and saw Ron sitting behind him._

_"Ron,"_

_"Oh hiya Harry. I made a new friend. His name is-something with a 'T'." Ron said warily._

_Harry rolled his eyes. "What are you doing at the pub?"_

_Ron took a swig of his drink and put it down. "Hermione and I got in a big row tonight and it resulted in her breaking up with me." He said nonchalantly. Harry figured the alcohol was the source of his calmness._

_"What was it about?" Harry asked. He didn't want to invade his and Hermione's personal life but he did want to know how he could help things._

_Ron shrugged, "It was stupid really. She started being bossy and scolding me for going to the pub last night. I told her I didn't even drink but she was riled up from some story in the Prophet this morning."_

_"You guys were in the Prophet today?" Harry asked surprised. He usually was good about reading the news every morning but he had failed to read it when his friends were involved in it._

_Ron nodded. "Apparently I had eyes for another girl. Hermione knows its not true though but she still was upset with me for going to the pub."_

_"Probably because stories like that happen all the time." Harry said thoughtfully._

_"Well anyways she broke it off when I told her some girl did kiss me but I didn't even know her." Ron said. Harry groaned. Leave it to Ron to something that stupid. "What? She always says honesty is the best policy. Besides, it's not like I wanted to kiss her. She just did it. I would never kiss anyone but Hermione. "_

_Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah but you don't tell her that when she's already mad at you!" Harry stood up and began to leave._

_"Where are you going?" Ron asked irritably._

_"To see Hermione." Harry said. "Ron, I strongly advise you to stop drinking. You might do something you'll regret later." He pushed the door open and apparated to Hermione's flat._

Harry kicked up the snow as he walked behind Ron. They had been out here for a total of one day and Harry was positive they weren't any closer to the girls than they were before. "Anyways, so then Voldemort clones me so then there were two of me." Ron spoke of his dream last night.

"Two of you? I can barely stand one." Draco muttered beside Harry.

"But then together we defeated him." Ron boasted.

Draco began to sarcastically clap. "Bravo!"

"Are you alright Harry? You haven't said much today?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine."

Draco laughed a little, "We're not dumb so you might as well just tell us."

"How old was your mother when she had you, Draco?" Harry asked randomly.

Draco raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a second. "About twenty-five. What does that have to do with anything?"

Harry ignored him. "Ron, how old was your mother when she had Bill?"

"I think she was twenty-one." Ron said promptly.

"See?" Harry said. Draco and Ron gave him blank expressions. "We're twenty-two and Draco you're twenty-three, don't you think it's time we start our own families?" Ron and Draco only stared at him. "My parents were twenty when I was born so I'm a little behind in their terms."

"So?" Draco spat.

"Never mind. I knew you guys wouldn't get it." Harry grumbled.

"This is about Ginny isn't it?" Ron said finally putting the pieces together. "You're ready to start a family with her."

Harry only nodded, "But she's always gone." Draco concluded. Harry nodded again. "Ohh." He said.

"Sometimes I feel that way about Hermione but I haven't even met her parents yet." Ron admitted. "I'm actually terrified to meet them. You had it easy, dating your best friend's sister." He said to Harry.

"They aren't that bad." Harry remarked.

"Who isn't?" Ron asked crunching up his face.

"Hermione's parents. They're welcoming people." Harry said flatly. Suddenly he wished to end the conversation immediately.

"Oh." Ron said. They walked in silence for a long time. Harry couldn't help but blame the lack of noise on himself. Harry prayed that something would inspire conversation again so he wouldn't feel awkward.

And then, as if he heard Harry's thoughts, Draco muttered something. "What was that?" Harry asked him.

"Nothing. It just looks like that owl over there is eyeing us." Draco said pointing over the edge. There perched on the branch was an owl, spotted and brown. The three men stopped to admire it, and as they did so the owl swooped over them, dropping something as he did so. "Is that-" Draco started.

"It's a letter!" Ron exclaimed picking it off the ground. He unraveled it and read out loud, "Look at the ridge standing before you-"

"What ridge?" Draco said in a demanding voice. Harry ventured off rounding a corner not to far from where they were.

"Uhhh, guys, you may want to see this." Harry stammered. Draco and Ron joined Harry and beheld the sight in front of them. A hundred foot gap between where they were and the rest of the pathway.

"Blimey, what do we do?" Ron mused.

"How about you finish reading the letter?" Draco snapped.

Ron nodded and began reading where he left off, "Peer into your hearts and mind ,for this wall will not budge until you all say what you have hid behind a wall."

"I wish these clues were written in English." Draco concluded.

"Peer into your hearts to find what you have kept hidden." Harry recited. "They want us to tell a secret."

"How will that help us?" Draco said skeptically. "This is just a trick by someone to frame us in the Prophet."

"Believe me, if this was a scam from the Prophet then you wouldn't be invited." Ron snickered, "You're not famous enough."

"At least I have money." Draco said swiftly.

Ron only glared at him but surprisingly didn't make any snide remarks towards Draco. "I'll share a secret." He said eagerly. "Hermione and I got in a fight they day they went missing."

"What's new?" Harry said rolling his eyes. "I thought a secret was classified as something nobody knew."

"Yeah that's not a secret." Draco added.

"I wasn't done!" Ron said annoyed. "The thing is, I feel like this journey is my redemption. This is a way for me to get her back." Suddenly the ground rumbled beneath them and a rock came out of the mountain and formed part of the pathway.

"Bloody hell it worked." Draco said in disbelief.

Harry stood at the rock and knew it was his turn to share something. "I spent the holidays with Hermione last year." He said abruptly.

"What?" Ron asked. Harry could sense from his tone that he was about to blow up.

"It was nothing." Harry said quickly. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry cracked. "She was all alone."

"Wait a second! Didn't I invite you to Egypt last year?" Ron inquired.

Harry sighed, "Yes.

"And you said you wanted some time to yourself." Ron reminded him.

"Yes."

"But you spent it with her!" Ron yelled. "That's how you met her parents!"

"Well maybe you remember how you didn't invite her to Egypt! She needed one of her friends to be with her during the holidays!" Harry shouted back. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Wait a second." Draco interrupted their feud. "There's something you're not telling us. The rock hasn't moved yet."

"Yes, please elaborate more on this subject." Ron said crossing his arms over his chest. Harry stood dumbstruck. This was too personal for him. It was a secret he vowed to keep between him and Hermione. No one else. But he was about to break that promise, even if it pained him. Harry muttered something. "What was that?" Ron asked impatiently.

"I KISSED HER!" He yelled. It echoed across the valley and Harry was sure the whole world knew now. However, the rock moved into place. He was surprised how willingly he had said it. He thought for sure he would disregard it and pretend he no clue it had happened. His emotions were bursting at the seam and he felt that he would explode any minute.

"You kissed Hermione?" Ron asked Harry could see the disbelief etched across his face. Beside him was a shocked Draco. His jaw was dropped and his grey eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

If the circumstance wasn't so dire, Harry might of laughed. However he remained solemn as he pronounced. "I did."

"You," he said decitefully. "I trusted you."

"Ron! It wasn't like that at all! It was an innocent kiss that neither one of us had spoken of since it happened!" Harry said defensively.

"You still kissed your best friend's girl." Ron chided.

"You two were broken up."

"You were dating my sister at the time." Ron pointed out. Harry remained silent. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Ron. Both of us really felt bad about it. We haven't done it since. It was an honest mistake." Harry pleaded.

"I can't believe you would do that." Ron sneered.

Draco cleared his throat. "I had fancied Hermione in the fourth year." He announced and the last rock fell into place. Ron glared at Harry before he stormed off. Harry sighed. "You okay?" Draco said from behind.

"My best friend just stormed off in a fit of rage." Harry said flatly.

"He'll come around." Draco stated. "Besides, like you said, you and Hermione haven't kissed since then so there's nothing he needs to worry about."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N A lot of people complained about the secrets revealed in the last chapter. So I changed it. You might want to look back at the previous chapter to get yourself caught up. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter! Sorry it took awhile to get uploaded. I just had major writer's block. **

**Chapter 4**

_He knocked softly on the door, creating a pattern with his knocks that would signify it was him. The door slowly creaked open. "Good to see you Harry." She smiled. "Come in." _

_Hesitantly, Harry walked into her home. Harry was surprised at the state of it. It was even cleaner than it usually was. "Wow, you're flat is spotless." _

_She beamed, "Thanks, I've been slaving over it all day." _

_"I suppose you know why I'm here." He said abruptly. _

_She stopped smiling and walked into the kitchen. "I think I have a clue but I was hoping we could avoid it. I don't feel like talking about it."_

_"Hermione," he complained, "Holding it in does you no good."_

_"But talking about it only resurfaces the feelings." She recalled rather quickly. _

_"We could talk about it over some hot chocolate." Harry suggested. He instantaneously saw her process the information. Her eyes looked similar to a puppy watching someone eat in front of them. Harry saw her tongue lick her bottom lip. He knew she loved hot chocolate. _

_"Fine." She sighed. "But you're making it." Harry grinned with the satisfaction of getting through to her. Without another invitation, Harry entered her kitchen and began fixing her up some hot chocolate. "He kissed her Harry."_

_Harry nodded handing her a mug filled with hot chocolate. "He told me she kissed him."_

_Hermione sighed. Her eyes filled with tears and Harry sat next to her at the table. "When he told me that, I just knew that the relationship him and I harbor, it's just, it's not reliable."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked taking a sip. _

_"It seems like every week the Daily Prophet has something to say about Ron and I's relationship." She shook her head. "You told us to move in the muggle neighborhoods so we could avoid the publicity but Ron can't help himself. He has all this fame and recognition. He goes out into the wizarding world all the time and I won't lie, I've stopped trusting him." She rested her head on her hand and glanced up at Harry. "After about the fifteenth article about him kissing another girl I started to get more skeptic and clingy."_

_"Ginny gets a lot of scandalous articles too." Harry mused._

_"Believe me I've read them." Hermione sighed. "When he told me she kissed him though it flushed every bit of hope I had held onto. It made me wonder how many times he has been kissed when he goes to the pub. I realized I could never be with someone I can't trust."_

_"Understandable." _

_"But it hurts." She cried. "I'm just tired of it all. The games, the lies, the insults, he thinks I'm being irrational but I know if this relationship continues I might just pull out my hair." _

_"If you've felt that way for so long then why did you stay with him for as long as you did?" Harry asked._

_"I keep thinking he'll change. I keep thinking that maybe one day he'll become the man I dreamed of, but he won't. He's a good guy, and I really do love him. I just feel like he's not for me." She said flatly. "I guess I'll be spending Christmas alone this year huh? The Weasley's certainly won't want anything to do with me."_

_"Are you kidding me? They love you!" Harry reassured her. _

_Hermione shrugged. "Let's just say I can't see myself at the Burrow this year. Not with Ron upset with me. That won't blow over well with him."_

"Are you ever going to talk about this with me?" Harry inquired of his best friend. Ron remained silent. "Fine. Go ahead and be mad at me. That won't help you get Hermione back."

"So who do you think you and I end up with Harry?" Draco asked trying to break the tension.

"I get Ginny." Harry intoned.

"No you don't." Ron spoke up. "I don't like the idea of Ginny with either one of you."

"C'mon. You would love to have me as a brother-in-law." Draco teased.

"I'd rather gauge my eye out with a fork." Ron grumbled.

Harry didn't say anything. He always hated getting the cold shoulder from Ron. He felt as if he was betraying his brother. That's what Ron was to him. They had formed a tight bond and Harry didn't want to be the reason for it to break. "Harry," Draco hissed. He motioned for Harry to slow down. As Harry did he saw Draco's eyes glance cautiously over to Ron who had gained a great lead ahead of them. "Don't beat yourself up about this. He's acting silly."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "This is coming from the guy who hated the Weasley's all his life."

"I'm serious. If you like Ginny it shouldn't matter what Ron or anybody else says. That's not what a relationship is built on." Draco explained.

"Will you two hurry up? I actually have plans for the rest of the week." Ron said grouchily. "We'll call it a night once we get inside that cave."

For the first time since they started their journey Harry realized how much his feet were throbbing. They had almost walked up the entire mountain and the end was in sight. "I'm complaining." Draco stated.

Ron groaned audibly, "I'm on a deserted mountain with two prats!"

Draco snickered, "It takes one to know one." Ron just rolled his eyes. As they made their way to the cave another owl came and swooped down.

Draco was the one to grab the note this time. He unraveled the pink slip and began to read. "To get through the cave ask yourself this, 'What 5-letter word becomes shorter when you add two letters to it?'"

Ron groaned. "I hate riddles."

"We can think it through. Lets start by thinking of all the five letter words we know." Harry instructed. He began searching his mind for something that would be logical. House. Mouse. Hairs. Brown. But soon found himself distracted.

Draco stared at the paper. His face was intense. His eyes were furrowed and a frown sat upon his face. His knuckles began to turn white as he slowly lifted his head up. "Shorter."

Harry was about to question his random outburst when the rocks covering the cave unfolded themselves allowing the three men to enter it. "You did it." Harry said in a faint tone. It seemed obvious to him once he realized what the answer was.

Draco smirked at his accomplishment and strutted into the cave. "Coming lads?"

"I swear I hate him more and more as I get to know him." Murmured Ron.

As the entered the cave, Harry immediately took notice of how dark it got the further you went down. Harry watched as Ron and Draco observed the cave. Running their fingers along the granite walls, looking towards the ceiling and every once in awhile expressing their amusement. Harry, however, stood glued to his spot. He faced the dark abyss and stared into it as if it might suck him in. Harry knew they would have to travel through it. "Hey look it's another note." Ron announced unraveling another parchment. "Darkness fills the space ahead, remember all that has been said."

"About what?" Draco interrupted. Harry didn't shush him. He fully agreed with Draco at this point. Was it so hard to write in English? Why did everything have to rhyme?

Ron ignored him and continued reading. "For in the shadows lurk dark creatures, so be wary of their feelings and their features." Ron stopped to read it over again and then continued. "Pick a leader, trust him so. If you don't, you may not go."

They stood and stared at each other. Ron sighed audibly for everyone to hear. "It should be Harry."

"Now hold up a second-" Draco began.

"Think about it." Ron said.

Harry scowled. "Why me?"

"No," Draco stated. "It makes perfect sense. Ron and I don't get along, it would be impossible for us to trust each other. You on the other hand, you have heroics in your blood. You would save somebody no matter what your relationship with them is. It definitely has to be you."

"Exactly." Ron nodded in agreement.

"You're our leader Harry. Tell us what we're supposed to do." Draco said turning to Harry.

"I don't know. I guess I'll figure it out once we get in there." Harry stammered. He understood Draco's reasoning but at the same time it frightened him. What lurked beyond the darkness. Harry's mind began to conjure up scary beasts, gnashing their teeth on rocks and slithering through the dark.

"True Gryffindor fashion." Draco sighed. "It's always the, I-don't-actually-have-a-plan, plan."

"Let's just go." Ron snapped. Harry nodded and led them all into the dark.

"Lumos." Harry hissed. His wand made no sign that it was indeed working. "Lumos." He stated once more.

"It's useless. The darkness is probably too thick. We're going to have to brave it through the dark." Draco told him. Harry nodded, though he realized Draco could not see it. It was very dark. Harry could scarcely see the outlines of things he didn't know.

Ron screeched. "Spiders! Spiders! They're crawling all over me!"

"Shake them off then!" Harry yelled to the back where Ron was feverishly struggling to get spiders off of his back.

"Draco." Said an all to familiar voice. Harry sensed that Draco had stopped walking. Harry continued, despite the fact that Ron was still struggling with Spiders and Draco was frozen behind him. However, Harry kept an open ear to see what the voice wanted from Draco. "I hope you came here to turn these two fools in." The voice thundered through the cave. "I'll finally be able to get my revenge on Harry Potter."

Harry whipped around at the sound of it. He hadn't heard this voice for years. It was Voldemort, and he was going to kill Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay let me just start this off by saying, Ron did NOT cheat on Hermione. In case it wasn't clear, some girl just flung herself onto him and kissed him. Ron is too loyal to ever cheat on Hermione.**

**Secondly, I changed the last chapter a little bit due to some characterization problems. **

**Thirdly, I really appreciate reviews from you guys. I enjoy constructive criticism and ideas from you guys. It's also been fun seeing you guys try to guess the outcome of the story. Sadly, only me and my editor know the ending. :) Anyways, I really do enjoy the reviews so keep them coming. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_She sat across from him at her kitchen table. A tray of strawberries set out in front of them. She grabbed one and twisted it in her fingers before asking, "So, you're staying here for Christmas?" He noticed she said it more as a fact than as a question._

_"Yeah. I told Ron that I wasn't going to go Egypt with them." He explained. He saw her smile lightly and then she sat up straighter._

_"So what are your plans then?"_

_"None." Harry said. Her expression led Harry to see her next move._

_"Then why don't you come to my parents' house for Christmas. It will just be them and me." She suggested._

_Harry shrugged. "I don't want to ruin your family time."_

_"Oh please Harry. You wouldn't even be a burden. You're like my family anyways. Please come." She pleaded with him. Her brown eyes looked lonely and distraught. He knew she needed him more than she thought._

_"Fine. For you. But only because you asked nicely." He smiled. A huge smile spread across her face and she looked like she would literally burst from the excitement she was feeling._

_"I'll inform my parents of your stay then." She smirked. "Are you sure you want to stay with me instead of going to Egypt with your girlfriend?"_

_"Positive." Harry said. "Not that I don't like to hang out with her. I just need a break from everything. The press, the fans, the critics everything. I just want to forget about Voldemort for the holidays and not have people reminding me constantly."_

_"You don't have to explain that to me." She sighed taking the stem off of another strawberry. "I would like to forget about the whole thing really."_

_Harry looked at her sternly. "You don't mean that. Look at what you've become because of it."_

_Hermione sighed. "I guess your right. But still, it would be awfully nice to close your eyes and not dream of Voldemort killing those closest to you."_

_"You still have nightmares?"_

_Hermione nodded staring blankly at the wall behind Harry. "Sometimes. Are you telling me you don't?"_

_"No." Harry said rather flatly. "I still do. Not all the time anymore, but after an experience like that I think it would only be normal to." Hermione just nodded her head._

Harry noticed that the cave had become unusually clammy. His heart thudded painfully against his chest. "Draco, we've done it. We've got them where we wanted." Voldemort sneered. Harry refrained from punching Draco square in the jaw. Harry clenched his jaw. If Voldemort wanted to fight, he would get one. Harry wasn't afraid of him anymore. He had beaten him once, whose to say he couldn't beat him twice?

Draco remained frozen. Perhaps he was wallowing with the guilt of setting his friends up. Whatever the case, he finally spoke. "I-" was all he managed to say. Even in the dark, Harry could tell that Draco was pale. Harry took a step forward and tripped over something. As he felt the ground in front of him he realized it was a body. He stared intensely at it as he made out features of it. It was a small body, female as well. Harry reached to her head and felt familiar curls growing from her head.

"No." He whispered feeling the space around him close. There was another body on his other side. This one was also female. Harry immediately recognized the outline of her lips. It was Ginny. "No." Harry said again pulling the body into him. He felt himself fighting the scream that was bursting to come out. Harry felt tears streaming down his face. Why? Why did this always happen to him?

"Riddikulus!" Draco yelled. It was dark so Harry couldn't see what Draco had done to Voldemort but nevertheless, Voldemort disappeared. Catching on quickly, Ron repeated the incantation relieving him of his spider problems.

They were just boggarts. Harry told himself. However, as he stared at Ginny and Hermione's lifeless bodies it became more real to him. "Harry! They're just boggarts!" Ron yelled at him.

Harry looked at the face of his girlfriend one more time before he called out. "Riddikulus" as well. Suddenly the two girls did a jig and vanished as well.

"Well now that Potter's finished his cry fest." Draco teased.

"You better watch it." Harry warned. "If I remember correctly you were quite frightened by the idea of Voldemort coming back."

"That's reasonable." Draco reasoned. "You're afraid of the idea that your little girlfriends will die."

"Hey," Ron said sharply joining in on the conversation.

"Well now that that's over, let's get out of this ruddy cave." Draco said.

Harry resumed his position of leader and continued walking in the dark. It seemed a bit lighter since the boggart incident, which led Harry to believe they were getting closer to the exit. He heard the footsteps of Draco and Ron closely behind him and that in itself was enough to keep Harry calm.

They walked a little further with no incidents. However, then Harry heard Ron. "Harry Potter? My best mate? Of course not! He dropped that title a long time ago." Harry felt his heart sink into his stomach until he realized, it was just another illusion. He looked over shoulder to see if he could see Ron's expression but it was too dark.

"Potter, you can't even tie your shoes without making the headlines." He heard Draco snap. But Harry ignored it.

"What's going on Harry?" He heard Ron ask.

"I don't know Ron." Harry replied.

"Malfoy, you are such a selfish prick." This time it was Harry's voice. Harry turned around but Draco held his hand up.

"I know Harry, it wasn't you." He said.

"I know for a fact that I will never trust Malfoy, ever. Any guy who worked for Voldemort deserves to be locked up." Ron's voice echoed in the cave. Harry heard Draco exhale a breath of air very slowly behind him.

"I can't wait to steal Ron's girl from him." Harry's voice was heard once more.

"What?" Ron said indignantly.

"Ron that wasn't me." Harry told him, praying that his friend would keep his temper under control.

"Weasley will always be overshadowed by Potter." Draco's bratty voice spat.

"Just keep walking." Harry told them. They walked a little bit farther and the voices got nastier.

"Why do you think Hermione stays with Ron? He isn't rich, he isn't famous and he's not to die for."

"Ron you know that isn't true. Hermione's told me she loves you." Harry said to calm down the fire that was probably erupting in Ron. Ron only grunted.

"Ha! Draco thinks his so called friends will forgive him after everything he's done."

"Harry doesn't realize that the only reason people stick around in his life is because he's the Chosen One."

Harry understood voices suddenly. They were a reflection of your biggest insecurities. "Keep coming guys. We have to be close now." But it got harder. The voices were starting to get to Harry's mind. He started feeling doubtful and unsure about his relationships with everybody. He started feeling like he would never get to have a normal life. But mostly, he worried he would never find true happiness.

Suddenly, all the voices stopped and the cave got a little brighter. "This is pure hell." Ron mumbled under his breath. Harry and Draco remained silent but he reckoned they were thinking the same thing. Then Harry saw it. He always heard the expression, 'light at the end of the tunnel' but he had never realized the full extent of it until now. The anticipation and happiness he felt as he rushed over to the light emanating the room. He stood in the archway and turned back to see if Ron and Draco were following him. They weren't.

"Ron! Draco! C'mon! I found the exit! We can get out of here!" He called to them.

"How'd you get past the smoke?" Draco coughed. Harry suddenly noticed the thick layer of smoke filling the room. He didn't understand how he didn't notice it. He soon saw Draco and Ron come out of the smoke coughing and hacking. They both looked up and scowled.

"Harry?" Ron called out.

"Yes." Harry said. Only this time it wasn't just his voice that was heard. He heard another voice. Harry looked beside him and saw himself standing in the archway. A proud sneer across his face. Merlin, he hoped he didn't always have that look on his face. "Ron! Draco c'mon!" Said the imposter Harry.

"Don't listen to him!" Harry yelled. "He's lying! I'm the real Harry."

"No! He's lying! C'mon Ron! I'm your best mate." The imposter yelled. Harry saw Ron's attention turn to the other Harry.

"Guys, please! Lets just get out of here!" He pleaded with them. He felt emotionally exhausted from all he had to endure today.

Draco cocked his head. "How do we tell which one is real and which one is fake?"

Ron glanced between the pair. "Why is Harry my best friend?"

The imposter started to speak, "Because when we first met on the Hogwarts Express we just understood each other. Ever since then we've been inseparable. That's why your my best mate."

Ron then glanced at Harry and Harry smiled, hoping Ron could tell he was real. "Ron, you're my best friend because you don't see me as the Boy-That-Lived. You see me as Harry, and no matter what you stick by me. Even when it's something insane like going to find the Sorcerer's Stone or going to the bloody Department of Mysteries."

Ron nodded at Harry's response and then turned to the imposter. "You're response was good," Harry felt his heart sink, "but you're not my best mate." He turned to Harry and began walking up to him and greeted him with a brotherly hug. "You didn't think I was actually going to believe that phony over there, did you?"

"I was worried for a second." Harry admitted.

Ron chuckled, "If it wasn't for you admitting that your ideas were insane I probably wouldn't have recognized you." He teased.

"Blimey, I guess it's a good thing I decided to add it in at the last second then." Harry laughed.

"Okay," Draco said interrupting them, "Enough with the happy reunion. We all know you're best mates. Can we get on with our lives?"

Ron and Harry laughed as they exited the dreadful cave. Harry could sense a different bond between the three of them. He could tell that whatever force brought them on this quest, had made them become more understanding of each other, and that was something that no evil could inflict upon them. His doubts that perhaps this was just a trap vanished. Maybe, just maybe, this was a quest for love.


End file.
